The Return of the Captured
by Dragonious
Summary: When a lost member of the Jellicle Clan returns, will there be happiness? Jealousy? or even the cause of Deaths?....or perhaps even a case of unexpected Romance? [Warning: Mature for later violence.]
1. Return of the Queen Part I

Disclaimer: I do not Own CATS the musical, nor the movie :Now and Forever. This is my first fic with them, so sorry if the characters are OC, except for mine...cause she's my oc.

Note: This takes..possibly a year after the Jellicle ball from both the Musical and the Movie. Just as a heads up )

With no furthar a dew, and no personal comments to be said, I present to You:

The Return of the Captured by: Birdy

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Strutting down her new path, she started to sniff the air, getting a good sense of where she was at and familiarity so as not to get lost. She observed every nook and cranny of every corner and neighborhood, all the way to downtown, which was nearly 10 blocks form the house she now resides in. Her silky, short fur glimmered in the light as if it had some magical effect on it, giving her that high-class look that she was always raised in. She stopped at a very delicate looking Italian restaurant, sitting on the windowsill in front of the letterings as she started to groom her face, a purr rumbling from her chest as she felt the bathing sun hit her golden fur. When she was finished with her miniature wash, she heard the front glass door open, the bell sounding her sharp ears and eyes to look up in curiosity. She had to gaze her eyes down, from seeing the customer that was leaving being that of a black and white cat, very well groomed, and very well round. Looking down upon the new comer to her, she tilted her head in curiosity, her tail swishing to the side in her reaction. Her gaze caused the Male feline to look up in wonderment and bowed as low as he could in a politely manner "What a site to see a beauty after a wondrous meal." He beamed a charming smile up at her as he rose. The female swiftly leaped from her sitting area down to the pavement as if she was on clouds and bowed in return, having a strong foreign accent "An 'tis a pleasure to meet such a wondrous gentleman after such a lovely walk in the neighborhoods." She returned the smile with her own polite and shy one, her head tilting to the side gently as she sat abruptly.

In all his years, he had never quite met a Queen as polite, mannered, or as courteous as his mother, this had taken him aback. If he wasn't so old, he would have probably taken her as a mate himself. He smiled and brushed the thought off "My name be Bustopher Jones, the pet and company of the Mayor, himself" he nodded his head out of habit, from pride "and the teacher of the Jellicle Cats" He gave a wink as he pointed a declawed finger up, leaning it against his cheek. He relaxed and smiled a bit more softer after hearing the butterfly soft chuckle from his new acquaintance. The young feline clapped a paw "my, how well-known you must be. And tell me, sir? Are there really…Jellicle Cats here?" She looked a bit serious for her own taste, this made Jones think for a moment. The reason why she asked was because she knew the term, but never knew the 'tribe' of it. She felt drawn to the term, as if she were apart of it somehow, but she couldn't quite set her paw on it.

Jones took this time to study her a bit. He saw that her coat was of a strange and unusual color of a goldish tan, reminding him much of a lioness. But he could faintly make out faded brown tabby stripes on her sides and base of her tail, a slight smile forming on his face. But the one thing that caught him off guard were her eyes, he knew he had seen those eyes before but he couldn't get his mind in order to remember.

"Yes…there is. If you'd like, I could introduce you tonight? If you have no company plans that is?" He raised his brows, making the young Queen giggle again. Again, the thought occurred to him that if he were younger, he would most defiantly take her as a bride.

"No, but of course not! I would most gladly be honored to meet you friends, and pupils." She bowed graciously and politely as well. He couldn't help but be so lifted at her politeness.

They had said they're final words after the young Queen telling Jones of her new address, glad to know that he is familiar with the street, saying that one of his best pupils, and close friend lives on that very street. hmm…She thought to herself. I wonder who it might be…I didn't see any other cats roaming about…maybe if I hurry I might be able to meet them. She thought excitingly. She always loved to meet new cats, learning their ways and culture was the best part, but befriending them she enjoyed the most. As a result, she put and extra prance/bounce to her walk, not exactly running, but not exactly walking, more of a skip if you would. If someone were to look at her, they would smile and say "Now there is a happy Cat".

After about another hour of walks and skips, she finally made to her street, licking her chops from receiving a flask of milk from one of her new neighbors, a young woman who loves company, so she guessed. After turning the corner of the young woman's fence, she looked about and scanned the area, wondering if that cat that Mr. Jones was talking about was roaming about. well…from his description…he doesn't sound like he would take morning, afternoon, or evening walks…oh well, might as well go home I guess. She couldn't help but think of the physical description that Mr. Jones had given her as she aimlessly walked down the sidewalk towards her Victorian house. hmm…let me see…he said that he was tall for a Jellicle…so I'm guessing that most of them are small. He is a male, that was a given…Silver grayish fur with black stripes, front paws and a leadership look upon his brow…sounds handsome to me. She chuckled to herself as she thought her last comment and shook her head, knowing well that she shouldn't be thinking such things about well-respected people that she has never met before.

Before she had a chance to turn into her garden and sidewalk leading to her house, she heard a voice and pointed her ears towards it, pausing suddenly. It sounded like a holler, or a scream most likely. Curious, she turned to her head and almost immeadatly after, her own scream filled the air as she was met with the pavement and a tom on top of her. After blinking her eyes some to get her sight back, she was met with a pair of dark blue eyes, and a playful closed grin on what seemed to be a calico feline. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming, never seeing this kind of calico before. "Um….may I…help you, madam?" She lifted a brow, not sure if she should be worried or at ease with this new comer.

The ecstatic calico feline gave a soft mew and stood up straight, her accent being strong of British and almost cocky tone. She placed her thumb upon her chest "The name's Rumpleteazer, the elder twin of the mischiefs! And you, 'madam'" she mocked "have moved here in my territory!" She grinned but had a glint in her eyes.

For some reason, the golden tabby could not believe this playful being, and just had to laugh at her enthusiasm. Rumpleteazer took this as an offence and puffed up her cheeks in an angry pout "Why are you mocking me!? I should be mocking you; for having a strange coat!" The tabby feline took a deep breath and calmed down, clearing her throat with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry about that miss, but I was just thrilled to hear your enthusiasm. I don't hear much cats like that and it's good to know that there's still some free spiriters out there." She smiled friendly and tilted her head out of habit. Rumple was taken aback at this, never receiving such a comment like that, except from her brother, but even his weren't as…charming as hers. She regained her poster, remembering why she had come "N-never mind all that fliggle flabble," she waved her hand as if the fan the previous conversation in the wind "I'm here to give you a message, saying that Bustopher Jones wont' be able to make it tonight and instead will be sending Munkus, which he told me….to tell you…that it is the cat that he had explained to you." She smiled proudly to herself, glad that she got the last part right. The unnamed feline lifted a brow as if in wonderment and sighed "very well, as he wishes…just out of curiosity, which house does this…Munkus…live in?" She had to pause for a bit, wondering what kind of name 'Munkus' was. As if on que, Rumple pointed across the street to a cream and light blue plated three story house, with balcony and porch and a beautiful garden. "Over there, just over yonder. If you want, I can go get him now!" She perked up at her own meaning of 'go-and-bother-mr-leader-until-he-gets-mad' trick.

Again, this made the tabby feline chuckle, but she shook her head. "No, that wont be necessary. I believe I can wait until he is ready to lead me to the others that I am to meet tonight." She gave a polite smile, which Rumple felt awkward around. She fidgeted her clawed paws behind her back as she glanced off, feeling that strange feeling again "um…o-okay.." she looked back up at the foreign tabby an gave her best smile, only turning out as a cocky grin "be looking forward to the intro!" she saluted her and ran off towards wherever she came from.

The tabby watched her leave and gave a soft sigh, already feeling tired. She glanced at the house right across from hers, feeling eyes prying on her. She glanced at a window and saw the soft white curtains pull back as soon as she did. Shaking her head, thinking it was the human owner, she turned and slowly walked into her house, deciding to take a quick nap in her master's lap, her way of getting ready for the night.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\

Thank you fore reading, the second part is up, and I shall have the third up before Spring Break. ) Please try to R&R .

Birdy


	2. Return of the Queen Part II

Discalimer: I do not own CATS the Musical, nor the movie :Now and Forever. This be my first fic of them, so sorry for the OCness, not counting my character, for she is infact, my oc ).

The 2nd part of Chapter One.

Enjoy.

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That Night

She was very well aware that she was moved to her very own comfortable bed, in her very own room. If one looked closely, they could see a relaxing and happy smile on the lioness looking cat as she slept soundly. In fact, one was looking upon her, and regretting to have to wake her from her slumber. Taking a deep and slow sigh, the silver and black stripped cat jumped from the tree branch he was crouched on and onto her windowsill. He started pawing at it lightly, glad for once that his owners didn't get him de-clawed. He noticed that the lioness looking cat had only stirred from his type of 'knocking'. Making a scrummed and impatient face, he scratched/pawed again, only louder this time. He rolled his eyes with the words 'felines..' muttering from his mouth from seeing that she only turned her back to him, still fast asleep. But he could have sworn that she was mocking him. Instead of clawing, this time, he flicked the glass of the window, his claw making a short screeching sound similar to that of a nail on a chalk bored. He grinned proudly at seeing that she finally awoke, but held in a chuckle as she feel of the stool bed and on the floor. Good thing us Cats land on our feet. He motioned in his head. His grin became a soft greeting smile when she looked up.  
The tabby cat that was on the floor looked up at her window with the most hideous glare that she could come up with on her soft face. But it soon changed when she realized WHO she was glaring at. It was that silver and black stripped cat that lived on her block. Blinking a few times, she got up and shook her body to do a quick re-dress on her fur before jumping up to her windowsill and opening the latch. She pressed a switch that held the window down and it popped up, grinning on the inside at seeing the surprised male in front of her.  
Finally, he spoke. "Well…I must say, that is something I don't see everyday or night." He said, looking up in a baffled manner at the opened window. The lioness looking feline only chuckled gently, making his eyes dart back to her, his eyes still in a widened position from hearing how gentle her voice is just from that one chuckle. Bustopher Jones wasn't lieing…she does have an exquisite voice. He was even more sure of himself on that thought when he heard her spoke, catching his hind legs from falling down before she could catch the movement. "My kind sir, that is because my master built it. He thought that instead for me going downstairs, he built a window for me to get out when I wanted." She chuckled again, but only for a short while. The silver cat could recognize the strong accent in her talk almost immediately. He looked her over a second while she was talking, thinking to himself that the accent dosn't suit in a way, but does. Now understanding, also, on what Bustopher Jones meant by her charm and beauty balances out her accent. That is when he noticed the faded tabby stripes on her hind calves and the base of her tail. He blinked at this and tilted his head, making the young feline in front of him look at him curiosity and blush some. "..um...sir…you do realize that it is rude to stare at tails?" She smiled nervously, her ears giving a flicker down to show her discomfort.  
The tom before her shook his head from his thoughts, blushing himself from starring, obviously not meaning to. "my apologies. It's just that I was wondering why a rich-feline, such as yourself, got those tabbies." he pointed at her back, identifying her faded marks. She looked back and smiled gently "It's my little secret, my master's as well. Everyone that has met him and I think that I'm a miniature lioness, but they seem to overlook my overly common tabbies." She saw a glint of amusement go threw the tom in front of her, causing a smooth smile to form on her clean face. Which made her remind herself of proper indulgry. "Oh. We haven't introduced ourselves, yet, I'm afraid." The silver cat nodded gently, obliging the idea. "Indeed, we haven't." He stood for a moment before bowing his front part, his right front leg bending under his chest and his left stretched to where it almost touches her own. "Munkustrap, second in command and leader of the Jellicle Cats in WonderLand Alley." He lifted his head and winked up at her as he said the title of the junkyard that him and his comrades populate. The tabby feline looked intrigued at this introduction, but wondered about something that he said in it, but best keep it silent and find out later. She took her bow and created hers similar to his, but her paws in opposite bend. "Jessamie, born an Orphan but homed by a wonderful human astronomer. My path leads with his wherever the Earth calls him." She smiles warmly and lovingly as she looked up at him. Munkustrap was, again, baffled by this. One thing that he wasn't told was that she was an orphaned Queen. He took note of this, in case anything came up later on. Returning her smile, he turned gracefully and jumped on the branch, a little happy to have his own space again. "I hope you don't mind us going for a little walk towards the Alley, do you?" He tilted his head some, making the moonlight hit him perfectly and making his silver fur shine out with the trademark he was known and born with. Now, it was Jessamie's turn not to fall off her windowsill, hiding the movement well.

///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Like I said in the last chapter, I will try to get the third part up before Spring Break. If it's not up by then, you'll have to wait--for I'll be without a computer during that time ( sighs oh the sacrifices thy makes for thine family. Thank you for reading -

Birdy


End file.
